XY037: Forging Forest Friendships!
is the 37th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis While practicing for his upcoming Gym battle against Korrina with Hawlucha, Froakie, and Clemont, Ash is kidnapped by the Elder Tree Pokémon Trevenant, leaving Froakie and Hawlucha to trust each other in saving Ash, as Trevenant keeps the others at bay with its power over the forest. Episode Plot Froakie trains at the waterfall, with Ash encouraging it. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena see Ash and Froakie are fired up, as Ash is determined to fight Korrina and get her badge. Suddenly, a log falls down on Pikachu, but Froakie cuts the log, splitting it in two to save Pikachu. The heroes are amazed, though Ash knows Froakie also saved Pikachu from Team Rocket when they arrived in Kalos. Clemont proposes a Double Battle, as Ash could get a more potential from Froakie. Ash accepts the challenge. At the field, Clemont's Chespin comes out on its own, so Clemont pairs it with Bunnelby. Ash sends Hawlucha to battle with Froakie. Before the battle, Hawlucha gives its trust to Froakie. Chespin starts with Tackle and Bunnelby with Double Slap. Froakie jumps, dodging Chespin, while Hawlucha gets slapped. Froakie uses Bubble, but gets countered with Vine Whip, while Hawlucha uses Karate Chop on Bunnelby, hitting it. Froakie does not like Hawlucha being hit so much, though Clemont points out in battles one must avoid damage as well. Bunnelby uses Mud Shot on Hawlucha, but gets hit by Froakie's Water Pulse. However, Hawlucha is angered, as it wants to battle on its own. Chespin uses Pin Missile on Froakie, who dodges, causing the attack to hit Bunnelby, defeating it. This displeases Hawlucha, who uses High Jump Kick. The heroes ask them to stop, but Froakie attacks Hawlucha and uses Double Team. They go to attack, but Ash stops them. He points out they are supposed to be friends than enemies. Hawlucha punches Froakie, angering it. Ash splits them and promises to train on a signature move they both can perform, as they need to boost strengths and cover weaknesses. Hawlucha tries to make up, but Froakie ignores that. Ash tells it to play nice. He designed a way to combine attacks: when Hawlucha dives down, Froakie cuts the opponent, followed by Hawlucha's Flying Press. Hawlucha and Froakie are up to the challenge. Meanwhile, Serena goes to feed her Pokémon, but is shocked her Poké Puffs were eaten. However, she knows the one that ate them will be revealed, as those were intended for Fennekin, who loves spicy food. Chepsin breaths out flames, making Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and the Pokémon disappointed. Ash orders the combo. Hawlucha flies and Froakie goes on it, but covers Hawlucha's eyes, causing both to fall down. They bicker, but Ash separates them and gives each an Oran Berry. As Ash goes to train Hawlucha and Froakie, a pair of vines bind him and he is dragged into the forest. Pikachu, Hawlucha and Froakie go after him, but Pikachu gets wrapped by the vines. Chespin uses Pin Missile to reflect the vines, while Fennekin Scratches one of them to free Pikachu. However, they get surrounded by vines. Ash is dragged away and is affected by a Pokémon's move, putting him to sleep. Froakie and Hawlucha go to rescue him, but gets binded by the vines. Clemont thinks a Pokémon came, taking revenge for the people that harm the forest, shocking Serena. Pikachu tracks Ash's scent, so they all follow him. Hawlucha and Froakie swing to get freed, but bump into each other. They fall down and start arguing, but Hawlucha notices Ash's hat. They remember that Ash said they need to watch after each other to win, so they promise to work together, with Hawlucha putting on the hat. Ash wakes up and scans via his Pokédex the Pokémon is Trevenant. He demands to be freed, which Froakie and Hawlucha hear and come to stop Trevenant. Trevenant goes to attack, but Froakie throws its Frubbles to stop Trevenant. Hawlucha uses High Jump Kick, but it has no effect on Trevenant, being a Ghost-type. It goes to use Shadow Claw, but gets stopped by Froakie's Bubble. Hawlucha and Froakie perform the combo (even if Froakie faces the wrong direction), but they both fail. Trevenant uses Will-O-Wisp, hitting Hawlucha and Froakie. It goes to do so once more, but Ash defends his Pokémon, getting hit by the attack. Ash promises to defend Hawlucha and Froakie, as they are his friends. Trevenant respects that and asks them to follow it. They are led to a tree, on which a Bonsly and Sudowoodo are trapped in a net. Ash tries to free them, but gets electrocuted by the net. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie come. Ash is pleased and tells them about the trapped Pokémon, so has Pikachu use Iron Tail. Bonsly and Sudowoodo are freed, but Pikachu gets captured by Team Rocket, who is responsible for trapping Bonsly and Sudowoodo. They send Inkay and Pumpkaboo, the latter using Shadow Ball. Froakie and Hawlucha dodge while the former releases its Frubbles, distracting Pumpkaboo. Hawlucha uses Flying Press, but Pumpkaboo is a Ghost-type, which resists the attack. However, it was also a distraction, as Froakie's Water Pulse knocks it out. Inkay goes to Tackle, but misses. Inkay uses Psybeam, knocking Froakie out. Clemont states Froakie was a Frubble decoy, as the real one uses Cut, followed by Hawlucha's Flying Press, knocking Inkay out. Team Rocket sees they are losing, so they go to retreat. However, Trevenant uses Wood Hammer, shattering Meowth's remote, freeing Pikachu. He uses Thunderbolt to electrocute Team Rocket and they get blasted off again. Froakie and Hawlucha are glad they battled together, becoming friends, which pleases Ash. In the end, the heroes leave, continuing their journey and bidding farewell to Trevenant, Sudowoodo and Bonsly. Debuts Pokémon Trevenant Quotes :"I guess we're done." - Jessie :"It wasn't fun." - James :"So now we run." - Meowth Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Trevenant (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Trevenant (US) Gallery Clemont sent Chespin for battle XY037 2.jpg Froakie and Hawlucha team up XY037 3.jpg Hawlucha is annoyed by Froakie's moves XY037 4.jpg Froakie and Hawlucha battle each other XY037 5.jpg Hawlucha and Froakie fainted XY037 6.jpg Ash gets pulled away XY037 7.jpg Serena is frightened that the monster will eat Ash XY037 8.jpg Trevenant pulls Ash XY037 9.jpg Ash, Froakie and Hawlucha understand the problem XY037 10.jpg Pikachu got trapped by Team Rocket and isn't happy about it XY037 11.jpg Team Rocket got electrocuted by Pikachu XY037 12.jpg Ash is glad that Froakie and Hawlucha worked together XY037 13.jpg Hawlucha and Froakie co-operate XY037 14.jpg The heroes bid farewell to Trevenant and its friends }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes storyboarded by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara